A CaptainSparklez Fanfiction
by KaylaPlaysMC
Summary: Hey! This is my first fan fiction and I had fun making the first chapter! This is mainly about two people who meet and something weird happens between them! It is not a love story, but I do hope you love it!
1. The Begininng

A Captainsparklez Fan fiction

**This is what happens when you spend a whole weekend reading so many fanfictions. I hope you like the story! This is my first one I have made, and hopefully not my last!**

* * *

"Kat…" I heard faintly. "Kat!" I heard even louder. Slowly, I arose from my dreamless sleep and came face to face with my smiling mother. "What time is it?" I said while I yawned.

"Time to pack up young lady!" She said softly.

"Why!" I whined.

"Well, your plane is leaving in a couple of hours!" she exclaimed. As I woke up everything came to me. My name is Kat and I was born and raised in Vermont. I've only rarely seen a couple of sunny days, but it was mostly cold here. I have a mother and a brother and a sister.

"Are you ok?" my mom asked. I realized that I was staring in shock as everything came to me.

"Yeah, just the regular morning forgetfulness," I replied.

"Oh, not again!" she replied worryingly, "well, we need to get you ready anyways!"

After packing all of my clothes, makeup, and shoes, I turned toward my books. I knew I needed more luggage bags! Half of my room is taken up by bookshelves, signed and framed books, posters, and other items.

"Whatcha gonna do about all of those books?" my brother, Tom, said as he walked into my room. I breathed out and thought for a while.

"I honestly don't think there's enough room to fit it all in!" I replied loudly.

"Well, figure it out!" I heard my brother yell as he walked out of my room, knowing if he stayed he would have to help.

"MOM!" I yelled downstairs.

"What!" she yelled back.

"Can you ship my books and other stuff when I get there? I didn't buy enough bags to fit them all in!"

"Sure! They are very precious to you anyways!" She yelled back.

"Sup," my sister, Brianna, said as she pushed me aside to walk down the stairs. She was watching something on her phone. Probably her little YouTube friends.

" Mhm, that's good!" she replied, obviously not paying attention to anything.

"Screw you," I muttered, pushing her aside. She gave me a death stare.

"Hey mom!" My brother yelled.

"What!" she replied.

"We have to get going!" he yelled even louder, pointing at the clock. My plane was leaving in an hour, and there goes my family…

"Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled as everyone jumped into the car. Before I could even put one foot in, my mom punched the gas and we were off. I got inside as we went into a street, and closed the door, which just missed hitting a car. The man didn't seem very happy about that close encounter.

~Skipping Boring ride to airport~

"I'm going to miss you!" my mom said in between sobs.

"Aw don't cry!" I exclaimed, "I'll be back to visit you guys!"

"Pinky promise?" Brianna asked me. I leaned down and wrapped my pinky around hers.

"Pinky promise!" I exclaimed. She smiled, her cheeks still wet with tears. My brother was trying hard not to cry, but gave up. They all bear hugged me and I waved goodbye. I saw my mom cover her mouth as I made it through security. As I turned the corner, I made a small, sad gasp. I might not see them for a long time.

* * *

**This is all that I have right now! Sorry if it is short, I was rushing this one. I also had the bad case of writer's block! I will publish everyday, unless I get in trouble or I forget :3**


	2. A Meeting

**Hey! I posted this chapter right after posting my other one...Its the twilight zone! (cue music) Well, this is my next chapter. It may be random, but who cares (I do)!**

I sat down in the waiting area until my plane was ready to board. I man came up and asked, "Is this Section 23?"

"Yes!" I replied.

"Hey, Yo Mark! This is it!" he yelled across the room. A group of guys came running over, and jumped on the guy. I sat there awkwardly as they piled on the guy, and then a guy missed and landed on me.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed as he ran off to his other friends. Wow, that was really awkward. But just I rose; I saw a phone on my lap. His phone must of fell off when he fell on me. I ran towards the group.

"Guys, here comes a fan!" One guy yelled.

"Hey, if you are here for autographs, no can do!" The guy identified as Mark said to me.

"No…You dropped your phone when you landed on me," I said to the guy who fell on me.

"Oh my god, thank you!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, so how are you guys famous?" I asked.

"We're YouTubers!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh, well that explains. I don't really watch YouTube videos," I explained.

"Oh, well then you need to watch us!" a guy exclaimed.

"Ok, 'Youtubers'," I said as I flexed my fingers to signal quotation marks, "what is your YouTube name?"

"I'm JeromeASF," a guys said.

"I'm Setosorcer," another said.

"I'm CaptainSparklez!" The guy that fell on me exclaimed. After he said that, I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Who names themselves CaptainSparklez!" I exclaimed as I continued to laugh, "It's so manly" I managed to pull myself together.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually do that!" I explained, "It's actually pretty catching. Actually, it's very familiar…"

"Have you played Minecraft?" He asked.

"Yes, that's where you are from. You own at PVP. I can never win you. I didn't know you were famous!" Or a guy, I added in my head.

"Yeah, anyways, I'm Skydoesminecraft!" another guy butted in.  
"That's a long name!" I said.

"I'm MunchingBrotatoe!" Another guy exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

"Ok…" I said awkwardly. Just then, the lady said that first class was boarding. We all moved towards the plane, and that was weird.

"Are you first class?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you?" the guy whose name is CaptainSparklez asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

As we boarded the plane, we headed towards the same seats and sat down next to each other.

"What a weird coincidence!" The guy named as JeromeASF exclaimed, "But hey! Jordan! Can I sit next to Adam? I wanna record us together!"

"Oooo!" I couldn't help to exclaim loudly.

"Hey," he said pointing to me, "I won't tolerate that!" He sounded like Morgan Freeman when he said the last sentence.

"Whatever!" the man now known as Jordan said. He sat down next to me and then kicked the chair in front of him. He laughed as the guy called Jerome yelled at him.

"So, where do you live in CA?" Jordan asked me.

"I'm moving there…" I replied.

"Oh, well welcome to the flight to CA!" he exclaimed, "Which city are you living in!"

"Santa Barbra," I responded.

"Wait what! I live there!" Jordan exclaimed. His eyes seemed to light up when I said that.

"I'm living in these nice apartments, if it wasn't for my rich mother," I said, muttering the last part about my mother.

"Oh, well maybe we can meet up somewhere in there!" he said happily.

"Hey Jordan, are you hooking up with her!" Jerome said with a big grin. Jordan kicked his chair again.

"Excuse me?" someone said next to me. I jumped and saw an attendant pushing a cart full of drinks.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked politely.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"We have water, sprite, Pepsi, coke, and also apple juice and orange juice!" she said happily. Before I could answer Jordan said, "I'll have and orange juice please!"

"Ok!" she said handing him the cup and then turning to me and said, "What about you miss?"

"I'll have a Sprite please!" I asked. I hated when I talked politely, I sound like a little girl.

"Cute voice…" he muttered to me. I blushed and drank some of my sprite.

"So, what is your YouTube name again?" I asked as I unlocked my IPad.

"Look up mine first!" Adam exclaimed before saying, "My name is Skydoesminecraft!" I saw he had 2 million subscribers.

"Holy crap you have a lot of subscriber!" I yelled.

"Now me!" the guy known as Jerome said, "I am-"

"JeromeASF" I said as I pressed enter. He has a little fewer than 1 million, but it's still a lot!

"Now you," I said as I pointed at Jordan, "I will look up now!"

"Ok!" he said, smiling.

"HOLY CRAP boy you have 5 million!?" I yelled.

"Yup!" he replied.

"Look up Pewdiepie!" Adam exclaimed. So I did.

"He has 13 million subscribers!" I yelled.

"Yup!"

**So, this chapter has all the characters you know and love, but what is going to happen...I honestly do not know! Hope you guys are as excited for the next chapter as me!**


	3. Meeting Someone

**This next chapter is starting off immediately on the last chapter. So, read the last chapter. Now. Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

~Skipping plane ride! ~

"Hey!" I yelled at them as we left the plane.

"Yes?" Jordan asked.

"We should meet sometime soon," I said shyly.

"Sure! How about at the skateboard park by the beach, we'll be there at sundown!" he said.

"Sure! I will absolutely be there!" I said excitedly. I was for surely going to that skateboard, and even better I knew which one he was talking about. And on top of that, I am moving near that skate park.

"Hey!" I yelled down a taxi. The man stopped and smiled at me.

"You're not from here, are you?" he asked. I trusted my instinct, and my instinct told me that he wasn't going to do anything bad.

"Thank you!" I said, struggling to put my bags in the car.

"Here, let me help!" the taxi driver offered. I did need some help. I did, and he was very kind. As soon as I got into the car, the man said, "Hey my name is Carlo! I am at your service! Literally!"

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"So, were those guys causing you trouble?" He asked as we left the airport.

"No, but do you watch YouTube?" I asked him.

"Yeah, are those guys from there?" he asked excitedly.

"Yup, and there was CaptainSparklez, Sky, um and some other dudes," I said slowly.

"You're shitting me!" he yelled, looking at me with a big grin.

"Nope," I said popping the 'P'.

"So, we are here!" he said as he pulled up to the lot.

"Thanks!" I said as I handed him the change. He smiled and nodded as I left, heaving my bags behind me.

"Stupid bags!" I said loudly as I exited the elevator. Then, my entire luggage fell on me and I fell.

"Shi-" I started to say before someone came rushing towards me.

"Are you okay!" the familiar voice said.

"Yeah…" I said before I saw who it was.

"Hey! I remember you!" Jordan said excitedly.

"Hey! Long time no see! I yelled.

"Yeah," he said awkwardly. I mean, he just saw me land on my face, and I was trying to make small talk.

"Can you help me get the bags off of me?" I asked after I tried and failed to heave the bags off of me.

"Oh yeah!" Jordan replied quickly as he grabbed the bags and pulled me out of the rubble.

"Holy crap, what do you have in these bags!" he said, dragging them inside of my room.

"Books, maybe a few clothes…" I replied, heaving the bags behind him.

"Well, here you are!" he said as he helped me put the bags in.

"Thanks!" I said as I awkwardly closed the door. I sat and looked at all of my bags, then saw the little bookshelves they had.

"What now..." I muttered under my breath as I walked to my bags.

~After a long time of putting away items~

"There!" I said as I gently put my favorite book, 'For One More Day' by Mitch Album on the last slot of the bookshelf. Half of the living space was taken up by books, and there were more being brought soon.

I sat on my bed and read one of my books. After a while, my eyes hurt and I was really hungry. As I got up, the bed under me became harder.

"What!?" I yelled in shock as my room filled with vines and trees. I brushed some aside as my refrigerator became a bag. I opened it and found some food and a knife. Where am I?

* * *

***gasp* Uh oh! Where is Kat? What will happen. Figure it out on the next chapter. Who knows what will happen! (I do not know, I'm just going off by myself!)**


	4. Hunger Games Gong Wrong

**Here is another chapter! I need to stop making these so fast... But here it is!**

* * *

I walked around the area and saw nothing but trees, vines, and bushes. There were no people around, or so I thought.

"Help!" I yelled. No response.

"Help-!" I yelled, but a hand covered my mouth.

"Mph!" I said, trying to see who had me.

"Are you insane!?" I heard the person whisper.

"Why?" I tried to say, but of course, I still had a hand to my mouth. The person let go of me and I saw my sister Brianna.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Where were you? I didn't see you in the middle?" What middle, I thought.

"Wait, where am I?" I asked, starting to freak out.

"Calm yourself my child!" I heard he say, but it was too late. I was shaking and crying.

"WHERE AM I!?" I yelled at her, tears streaming down my face.

"Shut up! Your going to get the other teams and idea of where we are!" she yelled-whispered at me.

"WHERE AM I?!" I yelled again, my body shaking violently.

"You're in the Hunger Games!" she yelled.

"Oh, okay!" I said, instantly getting calm and getting up.

"Really!" my sister said as I pulled out my knife.

"Hey, there was a bag in front of my when my room changed!" I told her, grinning.

"That's what happened to me!" she said. Now we both didn't feel insane for the room-changing incident.

"Let's get going. Hopefully we can scavenge some supplies!" I said excitedly.

"Wait!" my sister yelled as I stopped abruptly. I heard the noise. I got my knife and threw it at the tree next to me. Rustling and a loud bang was the response.

"Ouch!" said the person who fell. It was a familiar voice.

"TIM!" I yelled as I hugged my brother.

"Ouch! Stop! You're hurting me!" he yelled. I saw the bruise that was forming on his arm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I responded quickly and worryingly and ran to the tree. My knife was lodged into the branch he was sitting on.

"Yeah, you nearly hit me, but I knew it was coming. I was going to attack you but I lost my balance and…" he started to say before he stopped.

"Let's go," I said quietly.

We walked for an hour until we reached a stream. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my water canteen. Before I even touched the water, I sniffed it.

"Yuck!" I yelled as I sniffed the rancid-smelling water.

"No good, I'm guessing…" my sister said before an arrow hit her leg.

"HEY!" I yelled as I heard the person responsible run off. My sister fell, screaming. What am I going to do?

We dragged my sister for hours until my arm was very much sore.

"We…need…to…rest" I said as I pointed at the tree next to me.

"Up there!" my brother whined.

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked him. He glared at me, but grabbed my sister. She was getting paler.

"It's okay!" I said softly as my sister cried out in pain. We finally got her to the highest part and tied her on with the extra clothes in the bag.

"I'll take first watch," I told my brother, tying him up next to my sister.

I watched out at the silent night. My stomache rumbled.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath. I heard someone.

"Hey! Anyone up there!" A guy yelled.

"Not very good for you to ask, you are very vulnerable right now!" I yelled back.

"Kat?" I heard.

"Jordan!?" I yelled. I climbed down the tree and bear hugged him.

"Hey! Any room up there?" he asked. He looked very tired.

"Yeah, but…" I began to say until I heard screaming from up the tree.

"TIM! BRIANNA!" I yelled. Bang. Bang. I knew they were dead. I slumped down and cried. Jordan looked up at the tree in bewilderment.

"Who was that up there?!" he asked.

My…my….Brother…and sister!" I managed to say in between sobs. He ran to me and hugged me.

"We need to find a safe place to sleep," I said as I stopped crying.

"Where?" He asked me. I looked around.

"You're right…" I said as I looked around.

We walked for hours until the sun rose.

"So much for sleeping," I muttered angrily. I was so tried and Jordan was getting dark circles under his eyes.

I heard someone behind us. I didn't have time to scream until I felt the person hit me with something hard. Everything went black.

**Oh no! Who is the person! Will they survive?! You will figure out tomorrow or something... But, if you enjoyed it hit a like, or heart, or whatever they use! :D **


	5. Someone to Help

**Yay! New chapter! I had fun making this one :3 Have fun and lets getting the reading on!**

"Hello?" I asked. I heard something move by me. I nearly screamed as they put a hand around my mouth.

"Shh, they'll hear you!" Jordan whispered. I nodded and he slowly removed him hand.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"I do not know, but we are not trapped. I don't know what hit us though." Just as he said that, the sharp pain came back to my head.

"Don't mention my head, please!" I said as I saw his face go pale.

"No, this isn't good! You're really bleeding! Bad!"

I touched my head and a long stream of blood ran donw my hand immediately.

"Do I still have my bag?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but only some ripped clothes. Everything is gone." He murmured sadly.

I grabbed a ripped piece of cloth and rapped it around my head. After several, the blood stopped leaking through.

"Finally!" I said happily. I chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Well, one good thing is that I found a bow, arrows, and a spear!" He said, pulling the items out of the brush. I took the bow and he took the spear.

"I don't know how I can kill some innocent person…" I said sadly.

"I've met a few, they are ruthless. Show them no mercy!" He told me, being very much serious. I gave him a quick nod and he headed off.

"Help!" I heard someone yell.

"No ones here little girl!" I heard a deep voice say. Jordan looked at me as I gasped. It was the one in my dream.

"Don't! I will shoot!" I yelled with my bow armed and ready to fire.

There was the man with a short sword, holding a little girl. He grinned, dropped the girl, and ran at us. I shot, and the arrow went deep into his head. He fell, the blood and skin following him. I nearly gagged as I pulled the arrow out.

"Hey! I don't bite!" I said to the little girl. She looked about 5 or 6 years of age.

"Hi!" she said happily, " thank you for saving me! I thought I was going to die!"

Bang! I nearly jumped as I saw a flash from above. There was the man, and his name.

"May you rest in peace Derek…" I murmured as the picture went away.

"That guy was crazy! What's wrong around here!" she said softly, clinging to the hem of my jacket.

I bent down and hugged her.  
"We might not live," I said and pulled her so we were facing each other, "But I will protect you."

When she smiled, a tear ran down my face. She looked like my sister when she was younger. I wanted to cry, knowing she was up, dead, in the tree.

"We have to go, the aircraft will be coming for his body…" Jordan said as me ad the girl stood up.

"My name is Becky, but just call me Beck!' said the little Beck as we walked along.

I grabbed her and carried her when she yawned. She was very light and small for her age, and she immediately fell asleep.

"Why were you crying back there?" Jordan asked.

"She looked like my sister from when I was younger…" I said as I stroked Beck's hair. She looked so innocent when she slept, but then again, who doesn't?

"I will protect her…" I told Jordan, "With my life if it comes down to it."

"You look exhausted, let me carry her." Jordan offered.

Reluctantly, I gave her to him, and we continued our search for shelter. Finally, we came across a big boulder.

"No entrance," he murmured as we circled it. I kicked the edge and down went the dirt.

"Are you sure?" I added, smiling.

We entered the cave hidden under the rock.

"I'll start a fire and get something to eat," I said tiredly.

"No," Jordan said, but yawned, "you are tired. I'll go and look for food."

He left without listening to my answer, but I just started the fire, like me and Brianna and Tim would when we slept out in the woods….

I let tears slide down my face as I remembered them, when they were still alive. I snuggle up next to Beck and fell into a dreamless slumber.

"Kat…" someone whispered.

I reluctantly woke up to bump heads with Jordan.

"Where's Beck?" he asked me.

After a few moments of realization, I gasped. I scrambled out of the cave. There were no signs of her.

**No! Why is she gone? Will they ever find her. Find out soon or something like that... Anyways, if you liked it, hit the like or love or whatever button it is to like the story!**


	6. Family Reunion

**Guess who's back? ME! Yeah that was a stupid way of starting this. This is a pretty long chapter and I hope you enjoy it! ENJOY IT! Sorry, I'll control myself.**

* * *

"Hello?" I asked. I heard something move by me. I nearly screamed as they put a hand around my mouth.

"Shh, they'll hear you!" Jordan whispered. I nodded and he slowly removed him hand.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"I do not know, but we are not trapped. I don't know what hit us though." Just as he said that, the sharp pain came back to my head.

"Don't mention my head, please!" I said as I saw his face go pale.

"No, this isn't good! You're really bleeding! Bad!"

I touched my head and a long stream of blood ran down my hand immediately.

"Do I still have my bag?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but only some ripped clothes. Everything is gone." He murmured sadly.

I grabbed a ripped piece of cloth and rapped it around my head. After several, the blood stopped leaking through.

"Finally!" I said happily. I chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Well, one good thing is that I found a bow, arrows, and a spear!" He said, pulling the items out of the brush. I took the bow and he took the spear.

"I don't know how I can kill some innocent person…" I said sadly.

"I've met a few, they are ruthless. Show them no mercy!" He told me, being very much serious. I gave him a quick nod and he headed off.

"Help!" I heard someone yell.

"No ones here little girl!" I heard a deep voice say. Jordan looked at me as I gasped. It was the one in my dream.

"Don't! I will shoot!" I yelled with my bow armed and ready to fire. There was the man with a short sword, holding a little girl. He grinned, dropped the girl, and ran at us. I shot, and the arrow went deep into his head. He fell, the blood and skin following him. I nearly gagged as I pulled the arrow out.

"Hey! I don't bite!" I said to the little girl. She looked about 5 or 6 years of age.

"Hi!" she said happily, " thank you for saving me! I thought I was going to die!"

Bang! I nearly jumped as I saw a flash from above. There was the man, and his name.

"May you rest in peace Derek…" I murmured as the picture went away.

"That guy was crazy! What's wrong around here!" she said softly, clinging to the hem of my jacket.

I bent down and hugged her.  
"We might not live," I said and pulled her so we were facing each other, "But I will protect you."

When she smiled, a tear ran down my face. She looked like my sister when she was younger. I wanted to cry, knowing she was up, dead, in the tree.

"We have to go, the aircraft will be coming for his body…" Jordan said as me and the girl stood up.

"My name is Becky, but just call me Beck!' said the little Beck as we walked along. I grabbed her and carried her when she yawned. She was very light and small for her age, and she immediately fell asleep.

"Why were you crying back there?" Jordan asked.

"She looked like my sister from when I was younger…" I said as I stroked Beck's hair. She looked so innocent when she slept, but then again, who doesn't?

"I will protect her…" I told Jordan, "With my life if it comes down to it."

"You look exhausted, let me carry her." Jordan offered. Reluctantly, I gave her to him, and we continued our search for shelter. Finally, we came across a big boulder.

"No entrance," he murmured as we circled it. I kicked the edge and down went the dirt.

"Are you sure?" I added, smiling.

We entered the cave hidden under the rock.

"I'll start a fire and get something to eat," I said tiredly.

"No," Jordan said, but yawned, "you are tired. I'll go and look for food."

He left without listening to my answer, but I just started the fire, like me and Brianna and Tim would when we slept out in the woods….

I let tears slide down my face as I remembered them, when they were still alive. I snuggle up next to Beck and fell into a dreamless slumber.

"Kat…" someone whispered. I reluctantly woke up to bump heads with Jordan.

"Where's Beck?" he asked me. After a few moments of realization, I gasped. I scrambled out of the cave. There were no signs of her.

"Becky!" I screamed. Tears were streaming down my face as Jordan tried to stop me from running into the forest.

"Do not run into there! There's no use in running in blindly," he sighed and leaned on the boulder, "For all we know, this could be a trap.

Then a display went up on the board. There were 11 tributes left. I smiled happily when I saw Becky's photo appear, and then the screening was over.

"Let's go find her…" I murmured as we gather our belongings and left, leaving no sign of the cave.

We walked until we encountered a mountain.

"I do not remember climbing anything…" I said to Jordan.

"We did, remember?" Jordan asked suspiciously.

"I, I don't remember!" I told him. I started to freak out.

"Stop! Don't freak out! That's that last thing to do!" he yelled at me, holding both of my arms to my side.

I was hyperventilating. I lost my siblings, I lost Becky. I lost them by not being cautious. Is Becky alive? Is she okay!?

"BECKY!" I screamed and got out of Jordan's grip. I turned and ran, then blacked out.

~Jordan's POV~

I was holding her as she was muttering and crying and shaking. I didn't know what to do.

"BECKY!" she screamed and managed to get out of my grip.

She turned and ran, but then hit her head on a low hanging tree branch. I ran up to her and saw the blood running down her head.

"Oh, god no!" I said to myself as I heard some screaming and crying off in the distance. It was Becky.

I tossed Kat in my shoulder and ran into the brush in the directions of the screaming. I slumped down when I saw a clearing.

I nearly gasped when I saw Becky in a net, screaming and crying. I knew if I didn't help her she would be caught and killed.

"Becky!" I screamed and ran up to her. I took out my pocket knife and ripped open the net.

"Well, look who's here!" said a voice.

I turned and saw the man I nearly killed in the middle.

"Go away! I just want the girl. I set Kat down and pushed Becky behind me.

"Awe, is that your girlfriend and your kid?" he asked, giving me an evil grin.

"No," I sharply said.

He squinted and laughed evilly as he pulled out a sharp sword.

"Wrong tone to talk to me in!" he said and rushed at me.

I grabbed him and easily threw his sword into the brush. I grabbed him and threw him on a tree.

"GO get him!" cheered Becky.

I needed to stop him or else they were next. I put my hand around his neck and easily lifted him up. I hugged him and snapped his neck without Becky noticing.

"Yay Jordan!" Becky yelled as the body slumped down.

"I hugged him to death!" I told her and we laugh.

Bang. Then his photo went up in the sky.

"Peace be to you Victor," I said and we headed off.

"Uppy!" she kept on telling me as I trudged along with Kat on my shoulder.

I decided to bring them to the boulder, and then it came into sight. There was light inside it.

"Hey, you stole it!" a woman's voice yelled.

"Shut up or I'll snap your neck!" a man yelled.

"Stop it!" said a younger male voice.

Bang. I heard the boy scream as a thump was echoed through the forest.

"Now that that's done," said the male voice.

Anger rushed through my body as I set Kat down and ran into the cave.

A small boy with red hair coward to the corner as the man with a dark tan and black hair pulled out a knife. A young woman with blonde hair was lying awkwardly on the floor.

"You killed her…" I said softly as the anger started to fill me.

"Get closer and I'll kill you!" the man yelled.

Becky walked in.\

"Big brother!" she yelled and ran into his arm.

"Wait, you know Becky?" I asked them.

"If you know her, then I wont kill you," the man said softly and put away his knife.

"Oh Bigger brother!" Becky cried and ran to the man.

I went outside and grabbed Kat. She muttered something inaudible, and began to stir.

"Shh, we have visitors!" I told Kat as she opened her eyes.

She looked around, then got up quickly.

"BECKY!" She screamed, and Becky ran to her.

"Kitty Kat!" Becky cried and they hugged each other.

"I thought you were gone," I she said in between loud sobs.

~Kat's POV~

I couldn't help but cry. I got to wake up and see Becky again. As I lifted my head from her shoulder, I saw that she was crying.

"Jordan saved me from a big bad man!" she told me as she wiped the tears off of my face. I laughed and grabbed her hands.

"Hello, you must be…Kat?" A man said as he approached me.

"Kat this is my bigger brother!" Becky said excitedly as we shook hands.

"I never got to introduce myself. I'm Jake and that's my younger brother Steve." Steve waved at us and joined my side.

"They are twins," he said as Steve ran up to my side. They did have the same ash red hair and the big green eyes.

I nearly gasped as I saw the dead girl on the floor.

"Who is she?!" I screamed.

"That was a tribute that was stealing food from us and accusing me. It had to be done." He said and dragged the body into the fire. Her body ablaze and we watched in awe as a whole life story filled up in the smoke.

Bang. I felt Becky go limp.

* * *

**NOOO! BECKY! What will happen, was it Becky, will we ever fine out? Yes, probably tomorrow if someone is reading this today...Well, after that confusing thingy I just did I will hope and pray you hit something to like it. I still don't know what it is! SEE YA MY CHEESEESES!**


	7. Bad Luck

**Herro! Sorry I haven't published for a day or two, I was off babysitting :( Remind me to never give kids sugar! Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

****"Becky?" I softly said.

She looked up at me.

"I'm tired," she said, her under eyes dark with exhaustion.

I picked her up.

"We need to move from the cave, it is too small to fit us all,"

"No, me and Jake can keep guard," Jordan said reassuringly.

I smiled at him and muttered, "Goodnight," before I sat down and Steve and Becky laid their heads on my lap. I ran my hand in their hair before I fell asleep.

"Kat!" I heard Jordan say, shaking me. I finally opened my eyes and saw a worried look on Jordan's face.

"Dogs," he said and I stared at him.

Barking was coming closer and I got up softly, laying their heads on the floor. I exited the cave and got my bow from a hole in a tree. I got my arrow and aimed at the sound. Everyone was tense as the barking came closer. I felt a bead of sweat run down my face just as the dogs burst through the trees.

I shot an arrow and a dog fell. One jumped on Jordan, but Jordan managed to kill that one. I missed a dog and it jumped on me. I looked at eh dog, and it's eyes glowed red while the foam dripped on me. I heave the dog off of me and pulled out an arrow. I slashed at it and it backed away. A dog came and slammed me down. The two dogs bit at my arm and I screamed. Jake came with his sword and stabbed one dog while I dug the arrow into the other dog's chest.

I got up, breathless and clutching my arm. The dogs laid there as we stared.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked. I looked at one of the dogs.

"The dog's mouth was foaming before it bit me. Should I be scared I might catch what it has?" I turned to Jordan.

I showed him the mark and he looked away in disgust. I saw the deep wound. It was very bad.

"Let's get that wrapped up," Jake said and he helped me into the cave.

Becky and Steve stared at me in fright as I squinted in pain. They wrapped my arm with some cloth, but it still bled through.

"This is the best we can do. We don't have anymore clothes. We burnt the body so her clothes are all ash."

I frowned. My arm still hurt and I had a headache from the fall.

"Are you okay Kat?" Becky asked as she stared up at me with big eyes.

I put my good hand on her shoulder as I bent down to face her.

"I did get bit, but I hope I am fine."

She still stared at me in shock as I sat in the corner I sat before the dogs came. I laid my head against the wall and Steve and Becky curled up by me. Jordan and Jake were in deep discussion before I fell into a dreamless slumber.

"Kat!" I heard Becky scream.

I woke up with a start when the smell of smoke filled my lungs. I hacked as I saw the room fill with smoke. Becky was still yelling at me, but the smoke was thick.

"Get down!" I yelled and we crawled out of the cave.

Fire was around us as the forest burned. I held Becky while Jordan popped out of nowhere holding Steve. Jake ran in front of us and we followed. We had a lot of close calls with some burning branches, bu we found a random lake and jumped in.

"It's cold!" I heard Becky scream as the coolness of the water bit my skin.

We trudge through the freezing cold water and reached the other side. I looked back at the burning forest. We were all covered in ash from the waist up, and the waist down was wet with the lake water. I hoped Becky was wet from the lake water.

"That," Jordan said, " Was very close."

We laughed, but my arm gave off a sharp pain. I looked at my arm and saw the bandages were hanging from it. I gagged at the disinfected cut, and wrapped the bandages around it again.

"Let's get going," I said and hep Becky's hand.

We headed off through the fields, but I felt like someone was watching us. I turned around and gazed off into the distance. I thought I saw something, but then it disappeared.

"Hey, does anyone see anything off in the distance?"

Everyone turned and looked, but an arrow whizzed by.

"Get down!" Jake yelled and we all laid flat as more arrows whizzed by.

I put my body over Becky when an arrow nearly hit us. I got my bow out and aimed at eh figure. It flew past it and another arrow came. I almost screamed in pain when it hit my hurt arm. I got my bow ready and aimed. I shot just as he shot. The figures missed but I heard a bang and I jumped in joy.

Becky got up and hugged me. Her arm it the arrow. I screamed in pain.

"Kat!" someone yelled but the pain was excruciating.

I felt my boy fall to the ground. The pain hurt too much. I blacked out.

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen. I know, but you will figure out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tata for now!**

**Oh, and don't forget to hit the button to like this! I still haven't figure what it is yet! :D**


	8. Where To Go?

**I have taken soooooo long to publish my new story! SORRY! I got grounded and all that jazz. Well, be happy I've gotten a new story! BECAUSE I AM! Enjoy :3**

* * *

~Jordan's POV~

I was so happy when I saw the dark figure fall and the loud bang, and Kat was sure happy. She was jumping up and down and laughing with joy. But her arm, it had an arrow in it. I was slowly running to her, but I saw Becky was there already. I didn't make out what they were saying, but I saw Becky hug her and. Oh my god.

"Kat!" I screamed, running as fast as possible, but the grass was tangled in my legs. I heard her scream in agony, then a thump. I held in a scream, but I didn't hear a bang.

"Here," I heard Jake say and he untangled me.

I ran next to Becky and stared at Kat. She was gripping her arm that had the arrow and bite on it. Instead of the arrow on her arm, it was through it.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard Becky yell and she held on to Kat.

"NO!" she screamed and clutched her arm.

Becky jumped off of her and Jake came down to her side.

"Okay, this will hurt a lot, but..." he said to Kat, and mid sentence ripped out the arrow. She screamed in agony and Steve quickly put his jacket around the wound.

"Hey, Steve," I said and he came over to me.

"Yes," he softly said.

I handed him my jacket.

"Thanks! Can you sign it so I can remember you?" he asked.

"Nothing to sign with," I said and he frowned.

We immediately went back to Kat's side as Jake put something on the wound.

"What was that!" I snapped at Jake.

He flinched.

"It's some alcohol to disinfect it!" he snapped back.

I glared at him as he cleaned her wound. I held on to her other hand, and her knuckles turned white.

"sh, sh, sh, its almost done," I told her as I sent Becky away.

"Guys," Steve said.

"What?" I asked quickly.

I got up immediately as he pointed at the horizon. There was something coming at us.

"RUN!" I screamed as I grabbed Kat.

Everyone ran as the object came closer. At the water line the shock wave and loud boom told us that it crashed to Earth, or a simulation.

"Get down!" Jake screamed and I immediately dropped down. As I dropped down, the object zoomed where I was standing at. I got up, pale faced as Kat sobbed in pain.

"Where do we go!? The people are trying to kill us!" I screamed at Jake. He looked at me in the eye.

"SHUT UP! I don't know where to go! Kat is so hurt she might die and we have two kids with us! I don't know!"

He dropped onto his knees and covered his face. I wanted to do something, but Kat was clutching me.

"We have to move. Kat needs something," I said, but a loud bang stopped me before I said anything else.

"Who was it?" I asked.

I turned as saw a familiar face. It was Nick.

"No," I said.

When was he in the games? I should have known. But...

"Hey, Jordan?" Jake asked, tears staining his face.

"Did you know the guy?" He asked.

I nodded, and Kat still clutched me.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't know. I saw him when I first was in here, but..." he said, but didn't continue.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Some guys came and beat him. I heard a bang, but I guess it wasn't from him." he said, standing up.

I walked next to him and Becky, but Steve wan't catching up.

"Steve!" I heard Jake yell, but I didn't care.

I wish I was there to help Nick, I really did. But what was there left to do. I can't mourn, mourning will make me depressed and I will make dumb mistakes. I needed to keep my head up an-

"Jordan! Watch out!" I heard Jake scream, but I was too late.

I was falling. Well, more like tumbling down the hill. I clutched my chest, but Kat wasn't there. I couldn't see anything. There was ground, then Earth, then ground, and over and over until I reached the bottom.

"KAT!?" I screamed as I got up.

I heard crying and saw Kat clutching her arm, slowly getting up. She was pale and she didn't look so good.

"Oh, that is gross," I jokingly said as she doubled-over.

I awkwardly patted her back until she was done. I looked up the hill and saw Jake, Steve, and Becky slowly making their way down the hill. I waved them down, but we were on and outcropping. They could never see us from here.

"JAKE!" I yelled. I nearly jumped as Kat's inaudible voice joined in.

I wanted to scream as they passed us.

"Well, we're alone," I told Kat.

She looked at me and burst into tears.

"What about Becky? and Steve? and Jake?" she sobbed.

I just stood there.

"We have to go," but I never got to say it.

Two loud bangs and a cry stopped me. I ran down the hill and saw a gruesome sight.

* * *

**I have to end it there. I'm not lying, I hear my parents. Sorry I had to end it short! I will try to update this story ASAP! Hit the likey-thingy if you enjoy. If you don't, then why are you reading this?**


	9. Happy Hunger Games!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! It's just that schools been horrible and I've forgot to save the chapter a lot *facepalm* Well, finally I've got this chapter up, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I ran down and saw two boys grabbing Becky, who was screaming.

"Let her go!" I screamed, clutching my arm.

They ran off and Becky laid there, whimpering and clutching her stomach.

"Hey! Get back!" Jordan screamed.

"Don't go after them!"

But he was already gone.

"Here, we need to get Jordan," I told Becky and lifted her up.

She clutched my healthy arm and we ran after him. Our skin was cut and we were bleeding from them.

"Jordan!" I screamed.

No answer.

"JORDAN YOU BUTT GET BACK HERE!" Becky screamed.

Still no answer.

"Where is he!" she said, but there was only silence.

We continued to walk around until we realized we were walking in circles.

"Jordan! Where are you!" I screamed, standing under the tree we passed 3 times.

Still no answer. So we headed off until we reached a river.

"Why is there blood?" Becky asked.

Sure enough, there was blood along the bank, and the water was still crimson. I looked around, and saw a piece of ripped cloth. After washing it in the water, I saw it was blue. Jordan was wearing blue, and none of the boys were.

"Jordan was here," I told Becky.

"Where do we go?" she asked.

I spotted a blood trail and pointed down it. We followed it until we heard talking. I told Becky to wait up a tree and got my bow out. I noted that I only had three arrows, and I had to preserve them.

"What do we do to him?" asked a boy.

"Burn him!" a second boy yelled.

"Shut up! He might know where to find other tributes, and we could get them!" added a female voice.

I took a deep breath. I slowly pulled the arrow back. This was my chance. I stood up and noted they had their backs to me. I aimed at the taller boy and let the arrow fly. I saw the arrow hit his back and him fall. I ran behind a tree as the bang erupted. They didn't see me, at least I hoped.

"Whose there!" the boy screamed, clearly scared.

"What do we do!?" the girl screamed.

I loaded another arrow and got ready. This time, they clearly saw me.

"Hey-!" She began to scream, but the arrow went strait through her chest.

A bang erupted as she fell, and the boy screamed. He pulled out a knife just as I got another arrow loaded. I wasn't quick enough and he pinned me down.

"Phyco!" he spat at me and attempted to stab me.

I managed to grab his arm, and we wrestled, and my arm started to burn.

"Too late sweety, see you and your guy in hell," and he stabbed my stomach.

I heard a scream and realized that it was me. Black dots blurred my vision as I felt something lifted off me. I guessed I lost the Hunger Games.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's a short chapter, but I also have school to deal with and all that jazz. I hoped you liked this short chapter and my cliff hanger. Maybe I can update tomorrow, but I promise I'll try to update it soon! Happy Hunger Games and I forgot the saying :3**


	10. The Middle

**PAJAMA DAY TODAY FOR ME! Sorry, but I am not leaving my pjs and I am soooooooooooo excited to write! Sorry about the short chapter yesterday, but I had a bad case of writer's block. DUN DUN DUN! I have also eaten toooooo much sugar and I am on a sugar rush :D! Hope you enjoy my writing of this chapter!**

* * *

~Becky's POV~

_(yay her pov for the first time :D)_

"Kat?!" I whispered out.

I was very scared when no one answered. I heard yelling then a lot of fighting, and it was too silent.

"HELP!" I screamed out as I ran towards Kat's scream.

I stopped as I saw Kat lying there with a knife in her stomach as a boy stared at her. He looked at me, and then I saw Jordan get up.

"Bastard!" the boy yelled when Jordan tackled him.

Jordan wobbled on top of the boy, but managed to keep him down. I stood in shock as the boys fought and as Kat laid there.

"Get off of-!" the boy yelled, but Jordan had him in a head lock.

A bang showed that the boy died and Jordan looked at me. I looked back before I ran besides Kat.

"Wake up!" I yelled, shaking her.

She didn't move, but she did groan. I smiled and cried, knowing she was alive.

"Let me get her," Jordan said and lifted Kat.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the middle".

We walked for awhile, but I didn't say anything. I still remembered all of the bangs when me and my brothers ran from the middle. I remembered crying as my brothers dragged me away from the commotion.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked, looking at me worryingly.

"I remember everything that happened in the beginning. It was awful," I responded, barley hearing my own voice.

"It's okay," He said and awkwardly patted me with is free hand.

We continued on until we reached the familiar clearing.

"Wait, there might be someone," Jordan said and we crept along the edge of the forest.

Sure enough, there was two boys looking around, spears in hand.

"We can't go!" I whispered to Jordan.

He said something, but I didn't hear.

"We need to get the bag," he said, staring at the boys.

I noted the bags that were gathered in a pile next to the boys.

"I'll get them away," I told Jordan and ran off before he could speak.

I looked around, searching for rocks. Finally, I found a decent size rock and crept to the other side of the forest, closest to them.

"Hey!" I screamed and threw a rock at the boys.

It hit the smallest boy in the back and they both turned around.

"Get her!" he screamed and I ran off.

I ran as fast as I could, but I could hear them coming. I looked around and finally jumped as high as I could up a tree. I slipped and fell into a bush.

"Up there!" one of the boys screamed hysterically, running up to the tree I slipped off of.

"I'll get her," said another voice, and I heard him climb up the tree.

"I can't see her!" he screamed, his voice distant.

I gathered up my courage and grabbed a rock. I jumped up and ran at the boy. It was the smallest one, so I easily jumped on him. Before he could react, I slammed the rock against his head. He fell, but he was just unconscious.

"Hey? You okay?" the other boy yelled, even more distant.

"Yeah!" I said in my manliest voice, but somehow the horrible accent fooled the boy.

"Okay! Search around and see if she's hiding below!"

I turned and walked towards the middle. I broke through the clearing and saw Jordan looking through a bag.

"Are you crazy!" he yelled, hugging me and laughing.

"Did you find anything?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah, I hope it works though!"

I walked over to Kat, who was leaned up against a large bag and saw that clear liquid cover her wounded arm, and possibly her stomach.

"Will she be okay?" I asked, but Jordan just turned and grabbed a bag.

"I don't know how many tributes are left," he said, avoiding my question.

"They'll show us," I said, then turned around.

We both heard the shouting and the noise coming from the part of the forest I left. Guess the boy found his unconscious partner.

"We have to go!" I yelled at Jordan and he grabbed Kat.

We ran to cover, but I saw the boy come out of the forest before we reached cover.

"Hey! Get back here!" he screamed, but we dove for the cover of the forest.

It was getting dark, but the boy was still following us.

"We need to stop!" I complained, but Jordan kept walking on.

I saw light and knew it was showing the remaining tributes.

"We need to see how many are left!" I yelled at Jordan, who was a bit further ahead of me.

"Fine, but quickly," he mumbled and we looked up.

I counted off 5, and saw our faces up there. I also saw the boy who was pursuing us and his partner. It was just us and them two.

"We need to go back to the middle before night," Jordan said and we made a wide u-turn around the forest.

It was sun down when we reached the clearing.

"Where was the other boy that was following you?" Jordan asked as we ate the meal from a pack.

"I hit him with a rock," I told him and smiled.

We continued eating in silence, keeping our guard up for the two remaining boys.

"We should get the other boy," I told Jordan, but something was making noise.

"Get back," Jordan said, and the older boy ran out of his hiding spot.

"You killed him!" he screamed, looking at me.

Jordan pushed me back, but I saw a flash of black before I felt the ground below me.

"Get off!" I screamed, but I saw Jordan wrestling him.

I backed up and watched the two boys wrestle. I didn't hear the other one behind me.

"Revenge bi-," but I didn't hear the rest before I felt a hard object hit my head and blackness envelope my vision.

* * *

**And that is it for today. I'm sorry if you didn't like the end, but its the Hunger Games. I enjoyed writing this is my pjs and hoped you still like it. I don't know what else to say, sooooooo.**


	11. The End is Near

**I am very sad to say this, but I fear the end may be soon. Hopefully not today, but maybe tomorrow. Or this week. But soon. I do have this wonderful chapter that I do hope you like and enjoy. Potatoes.**

* * *

~Jordan's POV~

I was wrestling the boy, he was taller and stronger than me, and every cell in my body screamed in pain. I felt the bruise on my back start to bleed, and I felt that the odds were not in my favor. But I saw Becky out of the corner of my eyes, then I saw the boy behind her. He said something, then I nearly screamed out when he swung something at her head. I thrashed on ground, trying to break out of the boys grip, but a startling bang made everything still.

"This one is the last," he said with a wicked grin.

They didn't realize that Kat was still alive, and I was planning to keep it that way.

"Get off of me!" I screamed when I saw the same rock the boy used on Becky.

I felt anger boil inside of me. A new strength reached my weary limbs. I lifted the boys arm off of me and I threw him to the ground. I grabbed the rock they used on Becky, and I grabbed the boy who killed Becky.

"You killed her!" I cried out when I had him pinned.

"Please dont-"

But I already slammed the rock on the side of his head. I heard the bang and cries of startled birds before I turned around.

"Please don't" he said, backing away.

I walked over to a spear and inspected it. It was a bit too long (that's what she said), so I grabbed the next one. Just perfect in my hand (that's what she said).

"I beg of you!" he cried out.

But I already got the spear ready in my hand.

"You killed them," I whispered.

"It's just a game!" he screamed.

"Then this is just pretend,"

I threw the spear and it hit him square on his stomach. He doubled over and fell, screaming in pain. I couldn't bear seeing him suffer, and I doubled over too.

I stood there heaving out everything I ate while the boy laid there dying.

"I'm, I'm so sorry!" I managed to say.

And I did feel sorry. I was upset and now I've killed innocent kids. But they weren't innocent. Before I could even turn around I saw the boy pull out the spear and clutch his stomach.

"You," he said, holding the spear.

I ran, grabbing Kat's limp body. He threw the spear, but it missed. I heard something rustling in the forest. I nearly screamed at the sight of them. They were bears, but they didn't look normal.

Each bear had a different color, and there were four. I noticed that one had the same color fur as Becky's hair, and then I realized it was made to look like her. I then realized that the two other bears looked like Jake and Steve. The last one was the boy I've just killed.

I ran towards the mound of packs, but then saw that the boy was doing the same. The bear that was made to be his brother was chasing him. I had the others chasing me. I needed to get them on the boy's tail if I wanted to win the Hunger Games, and hopefully get home.

"Go away!" the boy screamed when I got closer.

I ignored him and passed by him, nearly tripping over a pack. I saw that bear Steve was now interested in the boy, but the two other bears were coming closer. My knees were buckling and I was tripping over everything. I could let go of Kat, for the fear of the bears finding interest in her. I ran over to a mound of packages and climbed it. I knew that the bears could climb it, but I had no choice.

"Oh god," I murmured as I saw the bears approaching. I knew that this was a fatal idea. I was screwed.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Whats going to happen to Jordan? Will they survive? Find out in the next chapter!**

_**Breaking** **News**_

**The next chapter is going to be the last D:**

**Sorry guys! It just has to be!**


	12. The End

**I am so upset to say that you will be reading the last chapter.**

**I wish this didn't have to happen, but it just has to.**

**I am will hopefully be starting a new Fanfiction after this, but it just has to happen.**

**Enjoy the last chapter of this Fanfiction.**

* * *

I looked around. The mound I was standing on was too tall to jump off of, and the last chance of escaping was now cover by the demonic bears. I looked down at Kat and frowned. We were so close to wining, but now it wouldn't happen.

I set her down and faced the bears. I would go without a fight.

"Help!" I heard the boy scream.

I turned in time to see him falling to the ground. I saw the bears approaching, but I turned away.

"Shoo!" I screamed at the bears, and they turned and went over to the boy, who was now covered in the bears.

I heard the blood-curdling scream before a ear-piercing bang rang through the air.

I smiled bigger than ever. We won the Hunger Games.

"Kat! Wake up! We won!" I yelled, shaking her.

She didn't groan or make a face like before. I shook her again, but she didn't do anything. I nearly screamed when a bang erupted and she went limp.

"No" I said, falling to my knees.

I have won the Hunger Games, but Becky nor Kat would join me. Nor would Jake or Nick or Steve. I won it alone. I stayed there as the scenery changed to my recording room.

I stayed there, looked around. I was back?!

"Jordan!" someone yelled and pounded on my door.

I looked at the coner of the room and saw a box, but ignored it. I ran to the door and came face to face with Kat.

"Your alive!" I cried out.

She ran into me and hugged me.

"Oh, what the hell happened!" she said, staring at me.

"I've won the Hunger Games," I said and we laughed.

I laughed because it wasn't real. I laughed because Becky and Jake and Steve were all alive and okay. Probably not okay in their minds, but okay to me.

"Where's Becky?" Kat asked.

"I have no idea of a Becky in real life, but she didn't win," I told her.

She smiled.

"Where were you when you were 'teleported'? Did you get anything? All I got was a sip saying, 'you didn't win'!" She ranted.

I turned and left her there at the door. I ran into my recording room and grabbed the package. There was an envelope saying, 'Winner!'

"Dear Jordan,

It pleases us to say that you have won the Hunger Games.

We were pleased with your outstanding performance and glad to know that there was just you.

Everyone that was killed is not dead, they are all fine.

The ranking goes as

1st place: Jordan Maron (creepy how I know his last name o.O)

2nd place: Kat Rubio (I made it up)

3rd place: Ronald Trump (the boy who was the third alive)

Thank you for your participation and may the odds ever be in your favor,"

I opened the box and saw a mocking jay pin and a small sword-like knife. I held the two objects and smiled.

"I got this," I said, showing her the two objects.

"At least you've got something!" She said, probably very jealous.

"I'm so jelly," she said and laughed.

At least everyone was okay, but that was one experience I will never forget.

* * *

**YAY! Happy ending to this Fanfiction! **

**I immensely enjoyed writing this and I hoped you've liked reading this too!**

**I hate having to end this, but the Hunger Games can't last forever.**

**I hope you liked this story and will favorite or do whatever it is to show me that you did like it.**

**Have a nice day and may the odds ever be in your favor.**

**Me gusta.**


End file.
